Kingdom Hearts: Dive Into The Shadows
by Dashie
Summary: This story is about a Girl who has psychic powers that the unknowns coax into joining them in their hunt for the keyblade masters. She is sent to destroy Sora but ends up falling for him
1. Stranger in the night

Kingdom Hearts: Dive into the Shadows

Intro

It has been a full year since Kingdom Hearts was sealed. The darkness has begun to appear once again on its quest to consume the hearts of every world. As the universe begins to fall into darkness there has been no sign of the Keyblade masters. This story shall revolve not around them but a young girl. This girl, Rose, Is about to be sucked into a world she never knew existed. This is her story Chap.1 Stranger in the night 

It was a beautiful day In Luca. Sin had been destroyed and the calm had brought many peaceful days. Today was the big Blitz Ball tournament and everyone was rushing to the stadium to watch. Well all but one girl. "Come on Rose lets go see the game." Roses friend Daisy was tugging at her arm trying to drag her to the stadium. Rose stood her ground. "I don't want to go leave me alone" she yanked her arm free and headed for the stairs to the Mi'hen Highroad. Daisy stumbled a bit then turned around with her nose in the air. "Fine then you are the one who is missing out though." Rose waved her goodbye and continued to walk through the plaza.

Rose strolled up the stairs headed for her usual balcony spot where she could see all of Luca. She would go to this spot to think and be alone. "Why is she always bothering me about Blitz Ball she knows I can't stand the sport." She thought to herself as she watched the fireworks over the stadium. She leaned up against the railing and drifted into her own little world.

Her focus was interrupted by an abrupt change in the wind. "That's odd wind doesn't just change its direction." As she looked in the direction the wind was coming from she could see dark clouds rolling in. "That looks like one nasty storm I better get home." She stood up with a sigh and began to head home.

It began to rain as she entered the residential area. Since they had built a new dome over Luca Stadium everyone was still enjoying the game. Rose trotted down the street bundled up as she headed for home. It had started raining harder now and Rose was soaking wet. It was almost dark as night as the storm continued to pick up. Rose quickly opened the door to her house and run up straight to her room to dry off. "God I'm soaked from head to toe," she said grabbing a towel off the rack in the bathroom. She sat on the end of her bed and began to dry her hair.

"The storm came in really quick that is highly unusual," she said to herself as she removed the outer mesh shirt she had been wearing. She rapped her hair up in the towel and lay back on the bed. A crash of thunder shook the house as the storm became fiercer. Rose sighed as the lights went out. "Just great, I'm all alone in this dark house." Rose just lay their staring at the ceiling. She began to doze off when she heard a voice come from the darkness."

The door has been opened to this world." Rose sat erect on full alert looking around the dark room." W, who's there," she questioned staring into the nothingness. "I am a mere shell," the voice replied sounding closer then before. Lightning flashed and the silhouette of a cloaked figure could be seen sitting on the window seal staring at the sky. Rose continued to stare in the direction of the window waiting to se what it would do. It began to speak again. "This storm symbolizes that the door to this world has been opened. This world will disappear soon." Rose was now beginning to get upset. "What do you mean will disappear soon we just got our calm!" Lightning flashed again and she could see that the figure was now looking in her direction.

"The heartless have opened the door to the heart of this world. Once it is destroyed this world will be sucked into darkness." Rose listened as it walked across the room. She shouted out, "There has got to be a way to stop it!" Another flash of lightning showed the figure staring at the ceiling. "Well I guess I could call them off if you join us."

The figure held a hand out to her. Rose cringed staring at its hand. "What do you mean join us?" It pulled its hand back and turned around. "You either join us or disappear with this world." Rose sighed and stood up. Alright if it will save the people here I will join you." The lights came back on. The figure snickered then removed the hood to reveal a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and emerald eyes. She walked up and put a hand on Roses shoulder, smirking at her. "I see great things in your future as long as you play along." Rose nodded and looked down at the floor. In a flash of dark energy the storm was gone. "Let us depart then." The room swirled with dark energy and they slowly faded away.


	2. A Walk Into The Unknown

Chap.2 A Walk Into The Unknown

Rose awoke to the sound of knocking. As she looked around she noticed that she was in a beautifully furnished bedroom. The door opened and the same girl who had brought her there walked into the room. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Rose sat up against the headboard and looked down. The girl didn't look at Rose directly but she looked at her through the reflection of a mirror on the wall.

"I see you slept well," the girl said still looking in the mirror. Rose continued to stare down at the bed not saying a word. The girl smiled gently and shook her head. "I don't blame you for not talking after I took you from your world like that but I'm not really a bad person." Rose looked up at the girl. "By the way I'm Lichene, you will be sticking with me so you should get to know me." Before Rose could reply the door opened again and a young man with platinum hair and a blindfold stepped in. "Time to go." He smiled at Lichene and gave a quick wave to Rose then left the room. Lichene got up and straightened out her coat. She walked over to the door, stopped, and pointed to the closet. "Put your uniform on and meet us downstairs. Stairs are to the left don't wonder around or you'll get lost." With that said she left.

Rose sighed and got out of bed. She walked over and opened the closet to obtain her new attire. Inside the closet was the same hooded trench that Lichene and the other guy were wearing. There was also a set of long black gloves and boots. Rose put everything on and flopped the hood over her head so that only her mouth and the flow of her hair could be seen protruding from it. With another sigh she left the room.

As Rose came down the stairs she could see that there were yet more cloaked people. All of them had their hoods down except for the shortest one who looked kinda liked a mouse. Rose walked over to Lichene who was talking to the guy from earlier. After a few words Lichene turned to Rose.

"I see you found your way down with no problem." Rose only nodded. "Aw don't be like that. We're all gonna have to get along here even though some of us don't." Lichene shot a glance at the one who was leaning against the wall away from everyone else. He had spiked crimson hair and marks under his eyes. The guy smirked and stood up straight. "Everyone's gotta pick on Axel don't they?" He walked over to Rose and bent down to look her in the face. "Do you have a problem with me too?" Lichene tried to make him back off but he only pushed her aside. "Well?" Rose sighed.

Axel grabbed he by the collar of her coat and lifted her to eye level with him. Lichene slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Axel's smug smirk faded when Rose's eyes flashed an eerie yellow. Everyone backed away as Rose lowered herself and in turn lifted Axel up. Lichene snickered at Axel's predicament. "I tried to warn you Axel, but like always you never listen. Rose has ESP, or Psychic powers. I thought it would be a nice addition to the group. "Rose slowly lowered Axel back to his feet and stared toward the ground once more.

Axel Adjusted his coat and walked into Lichene's face. "You better keep an eye on her or she might just disappear." He gave an evil grin, looked back at Rose, and then flipped his hood up." That kid in Twilight is a Keyblade Master. I'm gonna go persuade him to resign." Axel disappeared in a burst of fire.

Lichene flipped her hood up and turned to the others. "You guys know what to do better hurry before the boss gets angry." The blindfolded and the short one left together in a burst of white energy. Lichene then turned to an older woman with silver hair and a young man with messy maroon hair. "You two should go check on that beast character." They nodded, flipped their hoods, and faded away. Lichene put an arm around Rose. "You have to prove your worth so I set you up on a date with a special Keyblade Master." They too faded from the building. Standing at the top of the stairs was a man in an all red trench with his face wrapped. He snickered and walked down the hall.

As Rose and Lichene reappeared they seemed to be on a palace. Rose looked around in wonder at the huge magnificent palace. "Welcome to the Hollow Bastion. Oh there's our friend now he's early." Lichene pointed toward the ground in the distance. Rose eyes went wide. "Is he really going to fight all of them?" An army of heartless surrounded the young man. "He does it every time." Lichene sat on the ledge and removed her hood. "You might wanna take a seat this could take awhile." Rose nodded and sat on the ledge beside her.

"So kiddo we still haven't given you a weapon. You won't stand a chance without one." Rose didn't respond she just sat there and continued to watch the guy fight his way through the sea of heartless. Lichene smiled at her. "His name is Sora, you'll meet him soon enough. For now we should prepare you for that meeting." Rose nodded. "Ok so are you left or right handed?" Rose now lowered her hood for the first time since she put the coat on. "I can use both equally," she said with a slight grin. Lichene looked up in wonder. "A duel wielder eh, it's getting harder and harder to find weapons for two handed people. I guess you can use these." Lichene snapped her fingers and in a flash of light two rods appeared in Rose's lap. "Those should suffice." Lichene smiled at Rose and then looked back down to where Sora was fighting.

"Wow I gotta give that kid some credit. He's made it to the entrance already." Lichene got up, straightened her Coat, and flipped her hood up. "He'll be here soon I leave this to you. "She began to walk inside the palace. Rose jumped up and turned around. "What am I supposed to do!?" Lichene continued to walk but snickered a bit. "Fight him of course," she said as she faded into the darkness of the passageway. Rose sighed and flipped her hood back up.


	3. A Change of Heart

Chap.3 A Change of Heart

After a few minutes footsteps could be heard coming from the passageway below. There was a flash of light and then a few heartless went flying off the palace. From the passage way came a young boy and two other creatures. Rose watched him from the upper floor. "So that's Sora, he's kinda cute." Rose smiled under the shadow of her hood. Sora looked up and noticed Rose and began to walk in her direction. His walk was cut short when a group of heartless appeared around him them. All 3 drew their weapons and charged through the heartless. The two companions held off the heartless from behind As Sora slashed his way through the ones in the front. Sora knocked another off the palace and leaped up to the platform where Rose was standing

As he stared at her a quick flash came from the darkness of her hood. Sora's companion were stopped dead in their tracks and blown to the ground. "Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled as they hit the ground. "What did you do to them!?" Rose giggled. "Its just a shield silly their fine." Sweat dropped from Sora's head, as he looked at Rose a little confused. "You are laughing playfully at me. You aren't like the others what do you want?" Rose put her arms behind hr back. "I don't want anything but I was told to fight you so fight you I shall." Sora took up a fighting posture. "Don't think expect me to take it easy on you. No matter how nice you may be you still stand in my way." Role lowered her hood and let her long blonde hair flow out. "Who said I was going to give you a choice." Her eyes began to glow again.

"Fine have it your way," Sora yelled as he charged at her. Rose didn't flinch. Sora was about to make contact when the keyblade stopped. "Hey what gives!?" Rose leaned into Sora's face and grabbed him by the chin. They were so close that their noses almost made contact. Rose waved her finger back in forth. Tsk tsk tsk, did you really think I was just gonna let you hit me? I have ESP you are going to have to be more careful then that. "Rose moved in as is if she was going to kiss him but then moved up to his ear. Sora was glowing red. "For a cutey you sure do get serious. You better watch it cause I can get pretty serious myself." Rose let go of his face and moved to the side. Sora fell face first on the ground.

Rose giggled at him as he lay there on the ground. Sora got up and laughed a bit too. "Sorry about that I'll fight fair." She continued to laugh at him as she drew her rods. Sora lunged at her once more and their weapons clashed. They smiled the whole time they were fighting as if it were a game. They continued to clash weapons in a swinging fury until they grew tired. "You should give up Sora you look a little tired." Sora smirked. "I never give up." Sora jumped into the air for a leaping slash when he was blasted with an energy-shot. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. Rose spun around to see where it cam from.

Lichene was standing in the passageway with her hand still in the air. "Thank you for distracting him Rose, you made it all too easy." Rose turned back and looked at Sora. "You aren't gonna kill him are you?" The shield around them had broken and Donald and Goofy were heading to Sora's aid. Lichene smirked at Rose. "You like him don't you?" Rose didn't say a word. "I see, the boss wants him dead though so he's gotta go." Lichene walked past Rose and up to Sora. "You shall trouble us no longer Keyblade master. Lichene drew her weapon, which like a one spiked claw, and lifted it to strike Sora. As she struck down Sora flipped over and blocked her attack with his keyblade.

"I will not die so easily." Lichene now smirked sinisterly. "Oh yeah well that's not up to you now is it!?" Lichene used the other hand to fire another energy blast. Blowing Sora off of Hollow Bastion. "No!!" Rose yelled as he began to fall faster and faster. Sora yelled to his friends. "Come on guys lets go." Sora pointed the Keyblade downwards. And in a burst of light an open door appeared. Lichene looked down in disgust. "Crap he got away again." Sora fell into the door followed by his friends, the door closed, and they disappeared. Lichene frowned on Rose. "Were gonna have to have a talk when we get back." Rose looked down at the ground. Lichene grabbed her by the arm. "Come on lets go home."


	4. The Agreement

Chap.4 The Agreement

Back at the house Lichene and Rose were back in Rose's room. Lichene was making sure Rose understood what she had agreed to. "You can not at all costs let your feelings interact with your job." Rose only looked at the floor. Lichene grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Are you listening to me?" Rose's eyes flashed and Lichene was flung against the wall hard. Lichene got right up. "I thought you would do that. As you can see I'm unfazed by your psychic blast." Lichene walked up and grabbed Rose by the collar now. "Listen and listen good. I'm not a bad person but when you interrupt the mission we have a problem. Keep it up and you will end up just like us." Rose looked her eye to eye. "What do you mean end up like us?" Lichene's body went transparent for a second. "Empty shells. That's what happens when your feelings get in the way." Rose backed up. "What happened?" Lichene sighed and turned for the door. "The Boss takes your heart," she said as she left the room.

Rose was in a state of shock. She sat down at the foot of the bed and though about what just happened. "If I get emotionally involved I lose my heart. I can't help it though he's so cute." Rose flopped back on the bed. "What am I going to do?" A knock came at the door and then it opened. The one with the blindfold and the short one walked into the room and locked the door behind them. Rose sat up as the blindfolded one sat beside her. The short one sat in a chair by the mirror.

The blindfolded one spoke first. "I heard you let Sora go." Rose looked at the floor. He patted her on the head. "Thank you we would be lost without him." Rose looked up to see that he was smiling. "We've gotta stick together since we are the only three left here with hearts." Rose looked over at the short one then back to the one with the blindfold. "Who are you guys?" The one with the blindfold smiled again. "I'm Riku a personal friend of Sora's and this is his Royal Highness, King Mickey." Rose smiled. "So you two are undercover?" Mickey spoke this time. "Yes we are and you are just like us, trying to protect Sora. The thing is you gotta follow the missions or else." Rose nodded. "I understand. I'll do what I am told. "Rickey and Mickey both got up. Riku took the floor again. "We know where Sora will go next and the Boss wants us all there together. We are leaving soon so you should head down to the study, Lichene is waiting for you there." With that said they left.

After a moment of thought Rose left for downstairs/ She remembered getting a glimpse of the study from when she was downstairs earlier. As she approached the doorway she could hear a conversation.. As she peered into the room she could see Lichene and Axel arguing. Axel was angrily yelling at Lichene. "How could you have let him get away!?" Axel was pacing pack and forth. Lichene stayed calm as she spoke. "I had to see what she was capable of. I didn't expect her to fall in love with the guy." Axel got up in her face again. You were supposed to be watching her. Where were you while this was going on?" Lichene glared at him. "Doing what **I** was told to do, scavenging for parts of the heartless machine.

At that moment Rose decided to walk into the room. Axel upon seeing her left the room, glaring as he walked past her. "He really doesn't' like me does he?" Lichene watched the fire dance in the fireplace. "Don't pay him any mind he's always like that." Rose sat in a chair across from Lichene. "So what's next? Lichene pointed to a picture of a castle above the fireplace. "We've got to meet up with the others." Rose nodded. They both got up and left.


	5. The Cursed Castle

Chap. 5 The Cursed Castle

As they approached the castle it looked nothing like in the painting. The castle looked old and abandoned. Rose looked around uneasy. "Are you sure were in the right place?" Lichene nodded. "I'm sure don't worry." Lichene continued to walk toward the castle. "I'd advise you to hurry up. You don't want the wolves getting you." Rose jumped and ran up ahead through the gates.

As they entered the castle it looked just as bad inside as it did out. Every room within site was dark and empty. As they walked into the lobby the other woman Unknown was sitting on the steps. She waved them over and they too sat down on the steps. Lichene began to speak. "So Vixen what's been happening with our little friend?" Vixen smirked. "He'll do anything for that girl Bell." Lichene smirked back. "Even destroy Sora?" Vixen nodded. "Yes even destroy Sora." They nodded to each other and Lichene got up. "Rose you wait here with Vixen I have to check up on something." Lichene rushed up the steps.

Vixen watched Rose as she looked around. "I use to be just like you." She said slightly smiling at her. "So full of wonder and energy." She got up and looked around. "Alas we have all become like this castle; dark, hollow, and abandoned." Rose stood up beside her. "Things will change. I'll make sure of it. "Vixen patted her on the head. "My dear child things will never change. Believe me when I say there is nothing we can do." Rose pulled from under her. "Yes there is and I will find it."

The sound of the front door creeping opened echoed throughout the castle. Vixen through up her hood and Rose did the same. Lichene came down and met them on the stairs. "It's all ready to go" Vixen nodded and headed upstairs. Rose looked at Lichene puzzled. "What's ready to go?" Lichene smirked as she put her arm around Rose and began walking up stairs. "The Dusk Machine."

As they walked up the stairs white creatures began to run down toward the entrance. Running not only on the floor but also on the walls and ceiling. The way they moved was mind bending. The way they bent and twisted was just bazaar. Lichene pointed. "Behold our newest creation the Dusk heartless. Sora is going to have one heck of a time defeating those." Rose sighed as the sound of fighting came from the entrance.

At the top of the steps Lichene stopped. "You stay here and watch. I'll show you how it's done." She flipped her hood up, turned around, and leaped to the bottom of the stairs. A few flashes came from the hall of the entrance and then Sora and his companions came flying into the lobby hitting the ground hard. As the Dusks came leaping after them Sora knocked them out the air with a strike raid. As Sora and his friends got their footing they caught site of Lichene waiting for them.

They took up a fighting position but as they did more Dusk appeared around them. Lichene snickered at them. "Do you really think you can handle an army of Dusk? As you have experienced they are nothing like your normal heartless." Sora smirked. "Well I'm nothing like your normal keyblade master." He raised his keyblade in the air and there was a huge flash of light. As the light dimmed Sora's costume had changed to a red color, goofy was gone, and he held not one but 2 Keyblades.

Lichene sent the Dusks on the attack. Sora easily cut through with his awesome duel wielding skills. Lichene was infuriated. Drawing her claws Lichene lunged at Sora clashing in a deadlock. Sora knocked her back and struck her side. Lichene stumbled and dropped to one knee. Her side was sparking in her hand s she gritted her teeth. "Ahhh!" Lichene was writhing in pain. Sora returned to normal, walked up to Lichene, and pointed his keyblade in her face. "Its over you should give up now." Lichene, still in pain, rose to her feet. "Its far from over Sora haven't you learned that by now?" with a wave of her hand the sparking in her side stopped. "You won't be able to beat us all." She grasped her side again and vanished.

Sora turned and headed down another hall and Rose followed. As she peered around a corner that Sora had turned down She saw him jump from out of a room and the sound of a creature roaring. Sora leaped in the air as a beast like creature clawed at where he was just standing. Sora was quick but the beast was quicker. He had just about slashed Sora's head when he was stopped cold. Sora just now noticed Rose standing at the end of the hall her eyes glowing that eerie yellow.

Sora used this time to try to talk to it. "Why are you attacking us you know were not your enemy?" The beast tried to break free but couldn't. "I'm sorry Sora but I must destroy you." Sora shook his head. "But why?" The beast lowered its head a bit. "For Bell. If I don't destroy you then this curse will never be lifted and I'll be stuck as a hideous beast forever." Sora clenched his fist. "So they are black mailing you is that it?"

Rose released the beast and he adjusted himself. "Yeah." Sora patted him on the back. "You know if I seal the keyhole here everything will go back to normal right?" Rose walked up to them. "Keyhole? Like the one you made in Hollow Bastion right?" Sora nodded. "If its here I bet the others know where it is." Sora shook his head. "You think they would actually tell you where it is? Please." Sora turned to continue on his path.

Rose smirked. "Who said they had to tell me I could just probe their minds." Sora stopped where he was but continued to face that direction. "You can do that?" Rose sighed. Yeah but after doing so I normally pass out so you would have to look after me." Her face had a full grin on it. Sora looked over his shoulder at her his face a little red from her flirting. "I guess we could try it." Rose nodded and closed her eyes. From her mind she could pinpoint each Unknown and look into their mind.

The first person she looked for was Axel. Axel was in a room over looking a Rose in a glass case. "Hey you, beast guy, what's that room with the rose in it cause that's where Axel is?" His face went pale. If that rose loses all of its petals then the curse becomes permanent. Sora gritted his teeth. "That guy is trouble there is no telling what he may do." Well he doesn't know anything about it. Lets try Vixen." Vixen was in a dark room with some type of machine. "Hey I see the Dusk machine but have know clue where it is. Vixen knows that the other guy, named Maruchia, knows something. Lets see where is he? Ah there he is he's near the entrance conversing with Bell.

I found it the keyhole is in the ballroom." Sora grabbed her shoulders. "You sure?" Rose nodded. In excitement Sora hugged Rose with out knowing. She smiled for a bit then passed out in his arms. Sora stumbled back a bit still holding on to Rose. "She asked me to look after her but I must go seal that keyhole." The beast came and took him out of Sora's arms. I'll look after him you go on ahead. "Sora nodded and ran towards the ballroom. As Sora disappeared around the corner the beast could feel a presence. The faded image of one of the unknowns passed in front of him. It paused for a second then headed down towards the ballroom.

Sora arrived in the ballroom and walked straight to its center. He stuck the keyblade out in front of him and a glowing crown appeared beneath him. The tip of the keyblade started to glow when the doors opened behind him. He turned around to find an Unknown behind him. Sora took up a fighting stance. The unknown stuck its hand out in front of him and in a burst of light a scythe appeared in his hands. It let down its hood to show that it was Maruchia.

Sora lunged at him clashing blades. Maruchia didn't make any offensive attempts. He let Sora do all the fighting while he just deflected every attack. Sora was beginning to get wary. "Why won't you fight me?" Maruchia smirked. "Do I really have to I mean look at you. If I were to fight back you would stand no chance." Sora smirked now. "Never underestimate your opponents." Sora burst into light and when it dimmed he was in a bluish outfit with a top hat. And instead of the white keyblade he had held before (Oathkeeper) he had a bluish one (spell binder) in its place along with the regular keyblade.

Maruchia took a step back. "What is this?" Sora chuckled. "It's called trance mode. But for you it's the beginning of the end." Maruchia shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you have one or two Keyblades you are still the same squirt and I'm still gonna beat you." Sora slapped his forehead. "No its not the same let me demonstrate to you." Sora began to glow. "Hey what are you doing?" The lights went out in the ballroom and the sound of thunder and lighting flashes came from outside. "See ya later. Ultima!!!!!!" A burst of magical energy filled the entire room. Maruchia had nowhere to run and no time to faze out. The blast carried him across the room and out the window. Sora turned around to see that the Keyhole had appeared on the ceiling of the ballroom. Sora pointed the keyblade at the hole and locked it.

The room burst into light and the castle began to gain its beauty again. As Rose awoke she was in the arms of a beautiful man. She quickly jumped out of them and moved away. He said in a calm voice. "Don't be alarmed it's me the beast." She could see in his eyes that it truly was. Then she noticed that the rest of the castle was looking as if it were just built. As she marveled at its beauty a hand clasped over her shoulder. "She spun around to find Vixen standing behind her, her arms crossed. "It seems we failed again let's go." She began to walk off and Rose trotted behind her. "Where are we going now?" Vixen looked down at her. "To find a different keyblade master." And where is he Rose questioned. "Vixen smiled. "The city of night, Twilight Town.


End file.
